


Save It For The Living

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: It's been ten years since anyone last heard from Virgil.





	Save It For The Living

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from "Save It For The Living" by Smash Into Pieces
> 
> guys i wrote this at three am please accept my trash

"I haven't seen Virgil since the summer of '06," Thomas muttered. The others stared at him in mild surprise. "What?" he asked in response to their shocked glances. "We used to talk all the time, and all of a suddenly he drops off the map. Not even a blip in the radar in _years_. Aren't you the least bit concerned for him?"

"Well, yes, but he also made it clear he didn't want to talk to any of us. Except Patton, but who would ever want to stop being friends with Patton? I mean, come on, he's the softest little puffball we've got," Roman exclaimed, reaching over to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Patton smiled at him, reaching up to give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Virgil stopped talking to me ten years ago, Ro."

"What? Why?"

Patton shrugged. "He never said. Just...one day, I woke up and he'd blocked my number. He's disappeared off all social media platforms as well. There's just...nothing. It's like he turned into a ghost after his brother died."

"Which brother, Remy or Damian?"

"Damian. Remy went MIA as well, so for all anyone knows, he could be dead too." He paused. "I hope Virgil is okay."

Thomas' phone chimed, and he gave it a cursory glance to make sure it wasn't his boss, before returning his gaze to his friends. He froze, glancing back at the number displayed on the screen.

"Oh my god God that's Virgil," he whispered. "Oh my god he's alive. Guys. Guys!"

Logan stood abruptly. "I have something I must attend to. I will see you all tomorrow."

Thomas waved his phone wildly. "But we might have a chance to talk to Virgil!"

Logan glared at the little device in Thomas's hand. "I know. Don't tell him anything about me." He stalked off, leaving his friends sitting in their circle on the grass.

"Well...that was odd," Roman commented. Patton nodded, but he was still staring anxiously at Thomas's phone.

"Um...guys?" Thomas whispered. "Someone run after Logan. Tell him it's an emergency. Please." His voice had gone hoarse and quiet. Patton sprang up and sprinted after his friend.

"Sometimes I forget he was on the track team for fix years," Roman said, before whipping back to face Thomas. "What on Earth happened?"

Trembling, Thomas stood and held his phone out in one shaking hand. "I think Virgil is reaching out to us to say goodbye."

Logan came sprinting back in, just behind Patton, both breathing heavily. "What....what happened?" Logan gasped, wincing as his ankle protested. "This is why I don't run, Patton, fuck."

Thomas threw his phone on to the grass, burying his head in his hands as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Patton gingerly picked the phone is and started to read the messages aloud.

 **Virgil:** _I want you to be strong, let the show go on_

 **Thomas:** Ar _e you safe? What's wrong?_

 **Thomas:** _Virgil?_

 **Virgil:** _Don't sacrifice the rest of your life missing me._

 **Thomas:** _Virge, you're scaring me, buddy. Where are you?_

 **Virgil:** _Logan, I'm the reason why you felt your life was broken._

 **Thomas:** _Virgil, buddy, please talk to me. Is this a lyrics prank? Those are song lyrics, right?_

 **Thomas:** _You can stop now. Very funny._

 **Thomas:** _Virgil._

 **Virgil:** _So hear me, please hear me. I don't want your love._

 **Thomas:** _VIRGIL_

 **Virgil:** _Save it for the living_

 **Thomas:** _Virgil please don't so thsi_

 **Thomas:** _do this*_

 **Virgil:** _I want you to find someone to take my place_

 **Virgil:** _I want you to save it for the living_

 **Virgil:** S _ee you on the other side._

"Those are modified song lyrics..." Patton whispered. "He was saying goodbye."

Logan reached out and snagged the phone, typing rapidly.

 **Thomas:** _Virgil, it's Logan._

 **Thomas:** _Please, let's talk this over, okay? I still love you._

The admission seems to drain every bit of energy out of Logan's body, and he slumps to the side, staring at the screen, but there's no reply. And somehow, Logan knows there won't be.

Thirteen miles away, crouched on the floor of a hotel room, Virgil smiled at his phone on final time, but he can't summon the energy to type a response. "I love you too."


End file.
